READY, GET SET, GO!
by ETHELION
Summary: Tasuki's a hot teacher who has an eye for Miaka, a popular student. dont read if you dont like slight lime, dont sue and blame me!! enjoy!!


READY, GET SET, GO!!! BY: ETHELION  
  
It's the first time I'm making a story about my favorite anime. FUSHIGI YUUGI. The movies, LOSER and AMERICAN PIE 2 gave me the idea and the WILL to write. This is my first story POSTED, so be gentle.  
  
READER'S THOUGHT: duh! Why bother, it's just another boring fic! I won't spend .000000009 of my life reading this crap! Miaka and Tasuki. PUHLEEZ! This is probably what you think.  
  
Tasuki and Miaka's age gap is 7 years, (Miaka-19 Tasuki-26)  
  
Tasuki's real name- Tasuki Thompson  
  
ADVISE: FINISH THE STORY FIRST BEFORE YOU JUDGE, REACT WHATEVER.  
  
READY, GET SET, GO!!!  
  
The door of the college building just popped open and dropped close, two girls in their running uniform, white sleeveless shirt and panty-like shorts came barging in.  
  
"Miaka! Slow down!" the blonde girl called her friend with her hair in high pony tail and pulled it.  
  
"AW! Why did you do that for?" Miaka whined caressing her brown hair.  
  
"What's your problem?" Yui asked in a concerned face.  
  
"Where the hell is Mr. Go? He's our track and field teacher since. we're freshmen! And now that hentai is the replacement!" Miaka growled.  
  
"Take it easy! It's not like. he's given you an F?" Yui chuckled.  
  
"He did give me an F! That's why I'm going ballistic! Third year COLLEGE students don't need an F in their records. How the hell am I going to be a runner then?" Miaka almost cried.  
  
Students were staring at the two of the coolest girls in school wearing just their running outfits.  
  
"Let's go pizza face or we'll be late for chemistry." Yui pulled her best friend.  
  
*** Chemistry class.  
  
Yui quietly opened the door of the room and sneaked inside, when.  
  
"How kind of you to join our class miss Hongo," shortly after pronouncing Yui's name, Miaka followed. "And, Ms. Yuuki. I guess that F wasn't enough, want me to give you another one."  
  
Miaka is not in the mood for her flaming-haired teacher's wise speech, so she just went on her seat, located beside Yui.  
  
"Asshole." Miaka whispered. "Shhh. He might hear you. "Can't believe he's a chemistry teacher too! Good thing he's not our swimming coach!" "How can you be so sure?" Yui asked. "I just talked to him this morning about the competition." Miaka told Yui proudly. "WOW! You're entering a competition?" Yui cannot believe that her friend has finally accomplished something. "Yep! Cool isn't it. I might not be a runner but I'm a fuckin good swimmer!" she bragged. "REALLY MS. YUUKI?" Miaka raised her head and found Mr. Thompson sitting on her desk. "I bet you won't be able to get a good profession if you flunk at least one of your two-unit subject which I'm happy to do." Mr. Thompson smirked showing his fangs that most of the girl students adore.  
  
"You've already done that, so there's no need to repeat it again." Miaka tried to sound smart but of course she's beaten with Mr. Thompson's choice of words.  
  
"Yes there is. Having double F is like having double burden in having a job and becoming a. swimmer?" Tasuki threatened.  
  
"Stop it Miaka. You don't want to get what you're askin for." Yui told her friend and Miaka obeyed.  
  
After Chemistry.  
  
"I really dislike that guy! He's a no good asshole." Miaka crossed her arms.  
  
"You can't say that. Since he's been our running coach, all the girls ran faster and our team has reduced from 15 to 41!" Yui said happily.  
  
"Um- yeah, 3 men and 38 women, they ran faster because that jackass is at the finish line. I bet he never saw me run because he's busy staring at those girl's ass, and for that he gives me an F." she sighed opening her locker.  
  
"Come on Miaka, he's not that bad. You just need to talk to him." Yui advised.  
  
"I am not talking o that Hentai. He's nothing but a lousy, fire headed, son- of-a.."  
  
"What?" a voice from behind was heard.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Thompson." Yui greeted.  
  
"It's not good to talk about your teachers behind their back Ms. Yuuki." Tasuki said. "And I care because." Miaka replied coldly. "If I'll be staring at ladies Asses, I won't be staring at yours." Tasuki said showing his fang with a smirk.  
  
"Well I demand a grade. You lousy asshole." Miaka almost shouted.  
  
"Now that has gone too far. In my office at four, if you want to pass my subject." Tasuki demanded placing his hand in the pocket of his lab coat and went away.  
  
Miaka acted cool about the whole situation until Tasuki was out of site. "YUI!!! I don't want to spend next year with him again! How could I go there, I have my swimming practice from three to five." Miaka cried.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you with this one. I'm on a date with Tetsuya later," Yui said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Great! You really are a true friend." Miaka said in a feeble tone.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Miaka, do your special quadruple summersault dive." Miaka's coach yelled. "Hai, Mitsukake-sama." She yelled from the diving board. She inhaled then jumped three times then dove into the water.  
  
"That was perfect we're really heading for the championship!" Mitsukake praised.  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Tasuki, we're having a break wanna come?" a blue haired guy opened Tasuki's door and inviting him for a break.  
  
"No thank you I'm having an appointment." Tasuki replied, pitting his feet on his desk and laid on his back.  
  
"But that was an hour ago man, your appointment just dissed you it's already five o'clock." Chichiri informed with his smiling face.  
  
"She'll be sorry if she won't appear, now get out!" he shouted. He knew that Chichiri would only tell him nonsense things.  
  
"You'll be sorry, we'll go check out some babes, Soi's also coming." Chchiri gave his last try. "I'm not interested in women." Tasuki almost shouted. "Not interested? You had more than 15 women on your bed and you're not interested! That's bull." Chichiri shut the door.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it. The first woman to let me wait this long, I only wanted to discuss her grade. What a spoiled brat. But come to think of it. she's so. fuckin beautiful and wild. I wonder what she would be like in bed- - Tasuki you idiot what are you thinking? You just want to see her for her grade." Tasuki pulled out his phone because he decided to call somebody.  
  
'I better call Chichiri and tell him to come back.' He thought, opening the cover of his 6210 when, BANG! The door dropped close.  
  
Mitsui was surprised to see Miaka. Not only by barging in like that but by her appearance, all wet, and she was only wearing her blue speedo swimsuit showing her perfect curves and flawless legs but also that damn white towel hanging around her neck is a distraction. Her hair was on a high ponytail with her bangs falling on her face. She was out of breath and apparently catching some oxygen to breathe in.  
  
She took a sit on the couch not far from Tasuki's table and started to speak. "Go. Gomen, swimming practice was really necessary so sorry to keep you wai." she suddenly gasped for air when Tasuki swallowed her whole.  
  
Fuck! What is he doing? Miaka thought, but her lack of energy restrained her from pushing his red-headed teacher away. Tasuki's force made her lay her head at the end of the couch but her feet was still on the ground, Tasuki was just beside her, on top of her half laid body. The taste of Miaka made Tasuki want more, so he entered farther and met what he was destined to find. The sweet taste of chocolate and grapes were all his.  
  
Miaka's hands were placed on top of her head by Tasuki's left hand to prevent her from interfering; Miaka's towel fell on the floor so now he can feel her chest, her breathing, increasing every second. 'What am I doing?" he thought but that thought vanished when his right hand felt her silky legs, so perfect. "She's a goddess! This is all worth it." He thought while moving his hands upward, feeling all her curves until it reached her strap. His fingers entered her shoulder strap to dispose it, clothes, who invented this garbage?  
  
Miaka realizing what was going to happen suddenly pushed her teacher off and quickly stood up.  
  
"What, aren't you enjoying that moment?" Tasuki stated coolly, spreading his arms and leaning on the couch with his legs spread widely too. Miaka was standing in front of him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Miaka pouted bringing her right hand to her hips. "For all the disrespectful things you've done to me." Tasuki smiled. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that show, I must admit you are a good kisser." He smirked.  
  
"Don't give that smile on me! I wouldn't kiss a perverted man like you if you were the last man on earth." Miaka threw those words directly on Tasuki's face.  
  
"That is so cold. Okay I'm sorry for screwing you; it's your fault for not dressing appropriately. But I've enjoyed it better if you have worn nothing at all."  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here!" she walked straight for the door and when she's just about to turn the knob.  
  
"Wait." Tasuki's hand was on top of hers to prevent the door from opening. "What?" Miaka sounded really pissed. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about your grades." He said in a calm voice. "I can handle them, now would you please excuse me before I tell the proper authorities what you just did Mr. thompson?" she threatened as Tasuki released her.  
  
*****  
  
DORMITORY.  
  
Miaka's room, Yui was sitting on her bed.  
  
"He did what?" Yui almost shattered the dormitory.  
  
"Shhh." Miaka tried to silence her, "I guess he was drunk or somethin', anyway I don't give a damn about that." She reasoned, a simple kiss didn't matter to her as long as it wouldn't go beyond that. Phone ring..  
  
Miaka went towards the phone, "hello?"  
  
"Miaka is that you?" the voice replied.  
  
"MOM!" Miaka's voice was a bit trembling. "What made you call?"  
  
"What made me call? The Dean sent us a letter on how your grades are failing one by one and on how you're settling your mind in sports!" Her mom was obviously disappointed.  
  
"Gomen," Miaka apologized.  
  
"Honey, you should work hard, I'm really counting on you. if you don't make it this semester you'll, you'll, drop---------------" her mother dropped the phone that made Miaka worry about what'll happen.  
  
"Hey," yui's voice approached her. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You d'wanna ask." From that phrase Yui understood what happened.  
  
"Don't worry, how about a trip to the disco, I'll call the others." Yui jumped out of the bed and went straight to the phone.  
  
******  
  
It was wild and partying on the dance floor and Miaka was lap dancing with Yui. She wore black bikini bra and a blue half thigh short, her hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Four men entered the bar and chose a table. They were four gorgeous men, a flaming red hair, a blue one with a scar on his face, a long haired and a green haired guy. The four of them wore muscle cut t-shirt each matching their hair colors except for the flame haired guy who wore black.  
  
"I say we should've went to a real bar." The blue haired guy said. "Shut it Kouji, you could get hot females here." The green haired guy said, "Am I right Tasuki? Tasuki." Tasuki was not on the planet his eyes were studying a figure.  
  
"Woah, she's hot dude. You know her?" Kouji said eying the girl himself. "Miaka Yuuki, third year section five. I promise I'll make her moan my name tonight." Tasuki's eyes fired.  
  
"Hey I also want her, don't claim her for yourself." Kouji almost yelled.  
  
"Yea, yhea." Tasuki rose from his seat and walked towards Miaka who's now dancing with a co-student Suboshi. 


End file.
